


You've Always Been The Only One

by Snakebitten_Heart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Or maybe Levi just hates cats, co-inhabitation, fiance's, frequent use of the word shit, oh yeah levi's cat is an asshole, really its all fluff, this is just fluff, what the fuck is a plot anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebitten_Heart/pseuds/Snakebitten_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a shitty cat that likes to wake him up at four in the morning. Also, sappy fiancé's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Been The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative titles include and are not limited to: I Don't Know How To Write Anything Over 1,000 Words, What The Fuck Is Plot, and my personal favorite; What Am I Doing With My Life I Need To Stop
> 
> Basically, enjoy this shitty un-edited one shot/drabble thing I wrote in 10 minutes that's probably not as funny and/or cute as I found it when writing.
> 
> Title take from the song 'Dear You' by Man Overboard because, yes, I am a firm believer that song lyrics are the only way to title things.

It’s 4am, and Levi’s cat is on his face.

This, he thinks, is also a metaphor for his life.

“Cat. Fucking move.” He tries to say, but the fucking cat’s hair does an impeccable job at muffling any words, and what comes out instead is, “ _Ket. Aken roo.”_

Shitty cat’s with their shitty hair and their shitty need for attention. Shitty Hanji for buying the piece of shit in the first place. And what’s with that shitty bird outside his window making it’s shitty music at four in the fucking morning? Shit.

Levi sits up. The cat mewls. Levi prays to whoever’s in heaven that he runs away, or that Levi accidentally runs him over with his car someday soon.

He pads to the kitchen in his boxers, the cat following behind smugly. Fuck that look on his face, this cat knows exactly what he's doing.

Levi is a strong believer in morning routines and highly-caffeinated coffee. He also strongly protests against waking up at the ass-crack of dawn to feed a cat that destroys his wooden furniture and pisses on his carpet, despite the fancy scratching post and multiple litter boxes Levi had been supplied with when Hanji so _kindly_ presented him last Christmas.

“Levi?”

He supposes he probably should've been quieter in cussing out the cat, so as not to wake the boy currently occupying his bed, but, well.

He blames Hanji for everything.

“Go back to sleep, Eren.” Levi replies. His reply is late- the shitty cat needed his shitty food- and he knows Eren’s probably gotten up already to check on him.

The upside: he gets to witness Eren Yeager’s gloriously naked torso and bed head, and, shit, what more does he need to say.

The downside: in his momentary distraction, the cat’s gotten ahold of the sock Eren has strewn across the room in his haste last night, and has proceeded tear it to shreds in a matter of minutes.

“Aw,” the boy pouts. “That was my favorite pair.”

“It's Hanji's fault.” Comes the response. “Also, stop leaving your dirty socks around the house in the first place. You know I hate that shit.”

“But you love me, so it evens out. Also it's kind of your fault for not training the thing.”

“First of all, no. Your socks are fucking gross. Do it again and I'll kick you out. Secondly, shut up, because you're home with him more than I am. Now get your ass back to bed, I'm fucking tired.”

“Is this your way of saying you want to cuddle with me?”

Eren’s smirk is too smug, too knowing. And he didn't even bat a lash at Levi not-so-subtly threatening to kick him out. It’s because Eren knows he won’t. Levi’s fucked.

“No. Our bed is like 30 degrees and you're abnormally warm. Hence I am simply using my resources to my advantage by asking you to share said bed.”

“You just want me for my body, then. Here I thought we had something special.” Eren fakes mock hurt.

“Shame, you got me.”

Eren laughs. Levi’s chest pangs at the sound, and he thinks, damn, this is what love feels like.

The thought doesn't scare him as much as it used to.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren mutters - voice softer now, having lost its sarcastic lilt.

“Hm?”

“Nothing, I love you.”

Levi looks away quickly as to hide his blush, because seriously. Who just says things like that out of the blue?

“Iloveyoutoo,” he mutters in one breath, and he think’s Eren doesn't hear him because he’s quiet for a while, but then there’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and Eren’s got his chin against Levi’s temple, and, really. Levi’s brain temporarily malfunctions as he melts into a puddle of mush.

“I know.”

Levi’s cheeks are now ten times redder and he can't even bring himself to hug Eren back.

“Alright, you fucking sap. Now can we please go back to bed? I’m tired.”

“Hm, in a minute,” is the response. Eren nuzzles his head into the space between Levi’s shoulder and sighs, his breath sending goose bumps to Levi’s skin.

He leaves kisses - one, two, three - against his neck, then unexpectedly latches on to the fading mark there and sucks. Levi gasps, holding in a whine as Eren makes sure his skin returns to its previous shade of red.

“You sly little shit,” Levi hisses when Eren pulls away. The boy has the decency to look guilty, but doesn’t even think to apologize.

“You. Bed. Now.” He demands, slapping Eren’s ass when he retreats for good measure. Eren yelps and scurries away, and Levi delights in the giggles that escape the younger’s mouth.

Eren slips under the covers clumsily, readjusting the sheets from their disheveled state, then pulls it neatly back in and invitation to join him.

He does a moment later, turning his back to Eren but making sure to stay pressed against him. There is an arm around his waist, then, and he unconsciously curls into it, using his free hand to pull his arm tighter.

He shivers when Eren’s left arm suddenly moves under the Levi’s t-shirt, and the cool metal band on his ring finger touches his chest.

“I’m going to _marry you_ , Levi.” Eren breathes into his hair. He sounds like he can’t believe it, almost as if it’s a dream, not a reality, as if Levi doesn't have an identical ring – Eren had insisted he proposed to Levi as well, the fucker- on his left hand.

“Two weeks,” Levi murmurs, despite Eren’s slow, shallow breaths. He’s asleep already, and Levi smiles to himself as sleep begins to take over him as well.

Outside of his door there’s a mewling, and then the loud scratch of paws against his bedroom door.

“Fuck,” he hisses. Eren's laugh reverberates against his back.

Neither of them gets up.

In the morning they wake up to a living room full of shredded bits of leather and cotton sprawled across the living room floor.

Things could be worse, Levi figures.

(Also, fuck cats. Levi's taking him to the pound.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to come say hi on [my Tumblr!](http://www.vxrbatiim.tumblr.com)


End file.
